An Unexpected Meeting
by Zane Rocks
Summary: What will happen when Shark saves a girl from his dreams. Will he be able to teach her how control her powers. If she doesn't learn how to control her powers , the world maybe be destroyed. Shark X Oc.
1. Chapter 1: The meeting

**Chapter 1: The Beginning**

** Shark Rules: This is my first story! Ya****y !**

** Shark: Why am I here?**

** Shark Rules: Because you are a main character.**

** Shark: She doesn't own anything that is in the show Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal or the second season. She only owns the Oc**

* * *

It was a normal school day for Shark. He has purple tentacle-like hair, dark blue eyes, and pale skin. For the past year he had nightmares about a girl asking for help. It's so bad, he's even thinking about her. " Hey Shark!" yelled Yuma. He has black hair with funny red bangs, red eyes, and tan skin. He noticed that Shark been troubled for a while. One way you could tell is that it has affected his dueling for a couple of weeks,he always distracted, he messes up and he doesn't pay attention in duels. " Shark can you tell me what's been on your". Than the bell rang and Shark went to class.

*Later*

Shark was just on his way home when he heard a snap. It came from the forest close to the sidewalk. He left his bike and went in there. He gasped when he saw a body in front of him. It was the same girl in his dreams. She had long hair that went past her feet and fair skin. She was wearing a light brown dress. She was only out cold, t still she needed help. Shark picked her up and carried her home since while he was gone someone stole his bike.

*Later Again*

"Shark are you crazy!" yelled his older sister Rio. She had blue hair, red eyes, and pale skin. She was two years older than him. " Well I can't leave her in the forest!" Shark yelled. Shark was right about that. " But we don't know anything about her!" yelled Rio again. She was also right. Than the girl woke up due to all the yelling. She first looked at Shark than Rio. She had blue-grey,but mostly blue eyes. She looked confused. " Great you woke her up!" yelled Shark.

"No, you did!" yelled Rio. They both fought some more until they heard a scream. " Sorry but, you guys needed to stop fighting." said the girl quietly. She was right. Rio finally agreed that she could stay. They tried to find out more about her, but the only she told them was that her name was Mikaru and that she was Thirteen years old. They did all that they could for her. She and Rio are going to share a room and clothes until Mikaru got everything for her own room and clothes. The also tried to cut her hair but it wasn't easy, Shark had to strangle her down so Rio could cut her hair to at least to the middle of her back. When they were done Shark took care of dinner and his wherever Mikaru bit him. Mikaru was still timid and shy, but she warmed up to them really fast. They knew from now on their adventure was just about to begin.

* * *

**Shark: You let her bite me!**

**Shark Rules: Yep!**

**Shark: I thought you like me!**

**Shark Rules: I still do, but I gotta make the story a little funny.**

**Shark: Read and Review also feel free to say whatever you can to help her.**


	2. Chapter 2: Learning, Shopping, and Night

**Shark Rules: Everyone, I am sorry times a million that I didn't update very soon.**

**Shark: Yeah she did have a very busy period of time she's been going through.**

**Shark Rules: Yeah and also I got cought up in another story I'm doing at almost the same time.**

**Shark: She doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal or it's characters. She only owns the Oc.**

* * *

"Shark!" yelled Rio at the top of her lungs. " I am totally going kill you when I find you!" Shark was hiding for his life. he knew that when Rio was angry at him, she will kill him like she said so, and he wants to keep on living the rest of his life. He left Mikaru unattended when he was trying to teach her how to cook, and She probably almost burned the house down. The bright side is that he finally gets to be the older brother firgure he wanted to be. When Rio found him, he ran for his life. " You can't get away from me!" yelled Rio.

" Can't you spare my life like a merciful older sister would!" he wailed back.

" Too bad for you that I'm not a merciful sister!" She yelled back. Then they heard a another one of Mikaru's loud screams. "Could you guys go for one day without fighting, please." she asked in a normal indoor voice.

" Okay." they both said in harmony. Than Mikaru giggled at the thought that they both fight yet they are in perfect harmony most of the time. "So can you take to this mall place you told me that you would take me to." asked Mikaru.

" Sure thing, after I find you something to wear." said Rio.

" And I teach you the way of basic everyday chores." said Shark.

" Okay!" said Mikaru. So far teaching a girl who doesn't know how to do stuff that people in civilization can do, it can sure be painful. Mikaru whacked Shark in the head with a broom, mop, and a vacum cleaner by accident. Than it was time to do the one thing that most men can't put up with, mall trip. Mikaru was wearing Rio's old blue vest over a white button up shirt, a purple skirt, and black mary jane shoes.

*Ten Minutes Later*

They got to the mall at 10:20 A.M., and Shark was to hold all the shopping bags that they were going to have. They went to all the female clothing stores and shoe stores. Than they went to all the bookstore since Mikaru seemed interested in that a whole lot. The twins both agreed that she was a total bookworm. Then came the best thing in the whole trip for Shark, duel equipment. The D-pad that Mikaru got was a pink cresent moon, a D-gazer with red lens, and a light and water princess themed deck. "Oi Shark, Rio, and whoever that is with you two!" yelled Yuma.

"This is Mikaru, and why are you here?" said Shark.

" Kari forced me to do her own evil bidding known as getting her scoopes." said Yuma." So is your friend single?" said Yuma with hearts in his eyes.

" Yes and you are not going to date her until we find out where her family is and if her parents will let her date." said Shark.

" Wait, what do you mean by that?" asked Yuma.

" It's something I shouldn't said and for you to find out lateer like i know you will." said Shark. He quickly left the mall with Mikaru and Rio before Yuma could say anything else. Then a blue alien being with green marks on his body appeared. " Yuma, I have a strange and yet familiar feeling about that girl, it's like she is related to someone we know." said the being known as Astral.

"Really?" asked Yuma. Astral nodded back a yes.

* Later In Mikaru's Dream*

"Hey Mika, come over here and look at these flowers!" said a five year old boy. He had blonde hair with a green fridge, blue-grey eyes mostly grey, and pale skin. He was wearing a pink button up shirt, brown overals, and black shoes. "Okay Kite!" said a three year old Mikaru. She was wearing a pink sleeveless dress and white sandals. " Aren't they pretty little sis?" saked Kite. "Sis where are you?!" yelled Kite when he noticed that Mikaru wasn't with him. Than he heard a scream, He ran as fast as he could and yelled her name very loud. Than he saw a man in a cloak holding Mika in his arms. She was out cold. He was about to save her, but the man went through a portal. " Mikaru!"

" Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh! screamed Mikaru. She woke up sweating and panting. " I have a brother?" thought Mikaru. than she went back to sleep.

* * *

**Shark Rules: Finally I typed a longer chapter.**

**Shark: She was starting to get annoyed that most of her chapters are short.**

**Shark Rules: Anyway I think I did better on this chapter.**

**Shark: She got a harsh review but she didn't mind and used it to motivate her and do better.**

**Shark Rules: Read and Review**


End file.
